WAKE
by LivRose
Summary: Lead singer of WAKE Bella has a serious complex. Is it necessarily a bad thing? No. Come along on the adventures of the band and romances that come along with their growing fame and media attention.
1. Chapter 1

Lead singer of WAKE Bella has a serious complex. Is it necessarily a bad thing? No. Come along on the adventures of the band and romances that come along with their growing fame and media attention.

**Why hello there! Fancy meeting you here!**

**So because I have no real talent, I would like to say here that none of the characters or the songs belong to me. I'll always include the songs names and artists in the ending note to give credit where credit is due!**

**Other than that I hope you enjoy and maybe possibly (should) post some reviews of what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

_Just when you think, you got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

The crowd cheered. Yeah. That's right they're going fucking wild.

I turned around and smiled at my band mates. Rose had a glow and smile. Jasper had his hand raised in victory and Emmett, well Emmett was already out of his drummers' seat and tossing his sticks into the crowd.

Turning back to the crowd, with my signature smirk with my tongue peeking out of the corner of my mouth I bowed and showcased my band members with sweeping motions of my arms. I heard the cue for us to leave the stage and after one more smirk to the crowd I exited.

"Fuck Bella, the crowd loved that one." Jasper was still on his performance high.

"It's just how we scream bitch into the microphone." Rose smirked and chuckled.

"Um no I think it's all the leather she's wearing right now." Emmett smirked and I snapped my pants against my leg.

"The whole idea of a BadAss tour was genius to say the least." I sneered.

We all nodded in agreement. That was our plan. That was our angle. The majority of today's pop music was and getting women, doing drugs, and cars to be as blunt as possible. We worked so hard to just emphasize that we are all assholes and arrogant and were fucking cocky as all hell. This is how we stuck. This is how we shined. We all had the bad boy mentality and a no shit confidence.

That's the way it had always been. Singing AC/DC and Thin Lizzy songs in local bars and joints was how we started. Later came the creations we are now famous for. We had been together as a band for 13 years now. It all started when Rose and I decided to take guitar lessons for our 10th Birthday presents. That's all we did at recess, play our scales. Eventually Emmett and Jasper, our only other true friends, got bored of listening and decided to join in. It was almost fate that the only other instruments we had in that tiny elementary school were a bass guitar and a piano. Jasper took the bass guitar and Emmett the piano. We spent every recess for 2 years playing in the music room.

That could have been where our egos started to form. All of the children trying to peak in the room to see us playing, the countless children that had to 'go to the bathroom' just so they could try to catch a glimpse of us through the door. Maybe catch a few notes here and there.

Our passion and dedication to music eventually lead to the exertion of the district paying for new and larger instruments once we hit middle school. By this point we were all on full sized instruments finally and Emmett made his decision to play the drums. Partly from our harassment that the piano was a pussy instrument and for our rock band we needed a drummer. He really had no objections.

With our set, and the shear talent that we all had we were able to master songs and do small performances for the school and community. It was surreal when we found out that Ben, one of our mutual friends, decided he wanted to be a music engineer. We hopped on the chance to be his experiment and have him record and mess with our tunes. We had the music down, what we needed was vocals.

It only really came together after a sleepover we had at my house. I was halfway through rinsing out the shampoo in my hair singing along to the latest song we were singing, I was doing it jokingly with overly exerted attitude, sass that almost sounded bluesy. Next thing I knew Rose ripped away the shower curtain with a dumbfounded look on her face. She dragged my naked ass into my room, thank god I had grabbed a towel because I did NOT want to let my Emmett and Jasper a free show. Hey I was still my gangly teenager self.

Rose smacked me upside the head.

"Why the fuck have you been hiding your vocal talent Bella?! We can FINALLY push forward." Rose screamed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed out "I was just messing around."

"Do it again. Now." Rose demanded. Jasper and Emmett were looking anywhere but at me but I could see they wanted to know what was going on.

"_Every morning there's a halo hanging from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed. _

_I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can use it for the weekend or a one night stand_." I sang exasperated and in mock sarcasm. This was not happening.

"No Bella again. For real." She tossed me my robe and she picked up her guitar. She started "Every morning…" and I just sang along. I don't know what came over me but I was giving it the same sass and feel as I had in the shower.

I saw Emmett and Jasper look. Stare. Smile. Confidence washed over me and I started to dance in place. Might as well have fun.

_Shut the door, baby, don't say a word_

_Every morning, every morning_

_When I wake up shut the door, baby, don't say a word._

Jasper even chimed in on whistling. The song was over and we were all nodding. It was the start of a definite adventure.

Of course we had our struggles our fights and our egos, but it all worked in the end. It all fell together though, when Ben was finally hired into a larger corporation. Along with his application, he admitted some of his finer work as an example of his talent, the submission just so happened to be one of our band.

Along with Ben's acceptance, WAKE, our band, was also signed.

The sound of fans in the hall was enough to bring me back to the real world.

"Let's get these signings done fast. I need to get to the after party and get some liquid in me fast." I smiled at the definition of how my night was going to end.

**SO! What do you think? Good enough to continue?**

**Bitch - Meredith Brooks**

**Every Morning - Sugar Ray**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next installment of WAKE! Please please please review!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Why the fuck do people think it is ok to stare?

"Bite me." I growled at a half-naked girl waiting in line who stared at me with big doe eyes mouth slightly ajar. And boy did that make her shut her mouth and blush the color of my red pumps. I smirked to myself.

I strutted to the entrance of The Basement where the after party was being held. Well, it was a surprise after party; it always was with our shows. I wiggled my eyebrows at the bouncer at the entrance of the club. I smiled and ran my hand along his chest as I made my way through the door.

I was the last to arrive, I know, cliché but it's not my damn fault that I couldn't find something to wear. People cleared the way as I walked through the building only making my smirk wider. I blew a few kisses at guys I might consider letting buy me a drink. Finding the rest of the band was a synch. They were already seated lounging on some chairs. A round was already in front of them and in no time I picked up a shot and felt the burn down my throat. I lifted another and raised it in the air.

"To our last stop on our BadAss tour" We had two more shows this weekend. But tonight was going to be spent in joy regardless of the need to wake up at any hour. We all shot back our glasses.

Slumping into an open seat I kicked my legs up onto the table. Yeah I was wearing a dress that barley covered my ass but the shear fact that it was skin tight and I had my legs crossed was good enough for me.

"Bella, is that necessary?" Rose laughed at me.

I shrugged "Oh Rosie baby, not all of us have a boyfriend to buy us drinks, I'm simply thirsty is all."

Everyone bust out laughing as I knocked back my third shot. Good enough for now.

"Wow, I need to piss. Join me Rose." I got up and stretched. We linked arms and made our way to the bathrooms.

"Bella," Rose said leaning against my bathroom stall door "I can't believe we are, for lack of better words, back _home_ in LA. We were in little old forks 3 years ago."

"I know. It still hits me every time I wake up." I said honestly, my mood getting more solemn as the conversation progressed.

I flushed the toilet and smoothed out my dress. After washing up and just making it out of the bathroom we were approached by a small group of people. Not the worst on the eyes might I add.

"Your Bella and Rose." A short girl blirted out.

I started patting myself with a shocked expression, I looked down at myself. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed looking at Rose. "I'm Bella! And y-your Rose!" I screamed. I was smiling and winked at the girl. I had created a small scene and the girl was blushing so badly.

"Sorry for this bitch, nice to meet you all." Rose said the diplomatic one of the two of us.

A chorus of hi's and hey's erupted from the group.

"We just wanted to say that we were huge fans and were at your show tonight. You guys were awesome." A handsome man said.

"You…." Rose cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth.

"What Bella is trying to say is, thank you, we really appreciate loyal fans such as yourself. It really is nice to meet you all." Rose said and dragged me back to the table.

"You are such a little fuck Bella Marie." Rose snarled at me.

"It's not my fault, I learned from you." I winked at her.

"I think the whole place saw you feeling yourself up back there Bells." Emmett said laughing.

"Whatever, I want to dance." I jumped up and grabbed Jasper, he was always in for having some fun on the dance floor. Rose and Emmett followed behind us.

I felt the pulse of the beat and started to let loose and the tension I had vanished slowly. I had my hands in the air and was letting the movement take over. I felt Jaspers hands on my waist as we danced together. I switched to dancing with Rose and boy did we give the room a show. Drinks were flowing and laughter was at a high. It was only when we noticed that Jasper was no longer in the group did we begin to stutter in the night. It was always the four of us together on the floor. We never strayed from the pack.

We all stopped and whooshed around. Emmett was the first to spot his blonde head walking through the crowd and back to the benches. He pointed and we all stared as he flopped down on the seat followed by the one and only Alice Cullen.

Yeah Alice Freaking Cullen. The star of that quirky late night TV series New Girl that we have as a group grown attached to watching on our tour. Holy Fuck.

We all looked at each other and back to the laughing couple as they were joking in the dimly lit area. We all started to slowly make our way towards them. And once we were finally close enough to hear them we heard Jasper between fits of hysteria "And…she…fell into the pool…still clutching the tire iron…." He finished the story having Alice all but pissing herself on the couch. Her hand was rested on Jaspers knee.

They looked up at us approaching and Jasper exclaimed "Guys, look who I bumped into!" he smiled like she was our long lost best friend.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you all." She giggled with a wave. "I am the biggest fan of yours. I'm going to your show tomorrow night."

Holy. Shit. Mother. Freaking. Alice. Cullen.

"I'm sure Jasper here has filled you in that we too are fans of yours." Emmett slipped in.

"Oh yeah Jazz told me all about your dedication." Alice smiled. Jazz? What the fuck?

"Yeah _Jazz_ I hope you shared that tid bit. I voted we get a poster for our tour bus…but we didn't get the majority vote." I shook my head in rejection.

She cracked up at that. "Well, who would vote against something like that?"

"Our producers claim that it would put a damper on our hard ass reputation." Rose scoffed.

"What cock suckers." Alice said as she shook her head. And that was all it took. We spent the rest of the night becoming best friends with Alice Mother Freaking Cullen.

**I really hope you all enjoyed that! I cannot stress to you enough how much your reviews are appreciated! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
